kriegsmaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds
Welcome to the worlds section of KriegsMaiden! In this area will become the location where you can begin forging whole planets, even star systems if you're ambitious enough, to set your own stories in. try to be original with names, though. We're not writing fanfiction here. WorldForge And here we have the 'Template' for creating a planet, City, or location in the KriegsMaiden Universe. Simply copy and paste it into a blank entry, and follow the instructions. World Planet Name: Name of the planet in it's native language Translation: The planet's name translated into modern english Galaxy: The Galaxy the planet is in. Way, Andromeda, Unknown, Stragler System: The star system the planet is in. put N/A if it has no actual star. Moons: The total number of moons surrounding the planet Habitable Moons: The number of those moons capable of supporting life. Alliance: The 'alliance' the planet is part ofAlliance{heroes}, Mythos{villains}, Freelance{Neutral}, Dokuonar Empire{Lone}, Garm Empire{lone} Habitable: simply Yes or No if it can support life, especially human life. Dominant Species: If Habitable, the dominant species, Kriegsmaiden or Otherwise, of the planet. Primary Native Language: The name of the dominant species' dominant native language. Hostility Level: A rank from 1 to 10 based on how hostile the environment is to humans, only for 'habitable' planets. Tech Level: A rank from 1 to 10 on how advanced the technology is. Add the 'ruin's SECOND after a X to mark differentiation between Modern and Historic technologies. Native KriegsMaiden Species: Name only, list the KriegsMaiden species knwon to be native to that world. 'normal' plants and animals need not be listed. Exotic Species: Exotic or 'Rare' species of KriegsMaiden native to the planet. Only list if there's less than 10 total known. Special consideration is given for species who's every member is 'unique'. Active MetalFiends: The active corps of MetalFiends on the planet and their leader. Known Terrain: The different types of terrain found on the planet. Important Characters: Name only, a list of characters important either historically, or to a story plot that take extended residence on the planet. Cities: The names of any major cities on the planet. Important Locations: Locations of extreme historic or plot importance. Important Events: Events held on the planet that are either historically, culturally, politically, or plot important. Detailed Information: Information on the planet itself, its wildlife, flora and fauna, culture, day/night cycle, or anything else that one may need to know. Ancient History: The history predating 2010 AD. Modern History: The history between 2010 AD and 4000 AD. Technology: Details on the technology of the planet, such as weapons and armor, vehicles, or anything else that one would need to know. Once completed with your entry, then add it to the 'Worlds' Category, sans ' City City Name: Name of the City Title: The city's 'title' Status: What the status or 'importance' of the city isfarming city, etc, etc Popuation: The total population fo the Native species, AND Humansseparated, add the second highest population, and of what, if it's a human city. Location: A semi-detailed yet brief description to give a clue as to the city's location. Description: A detailed description of the city itself, how it looks and feels. Lifestyle: The lifestyle of the citys inhabitants, be descriptive. Significance: The importance of the city overall, be it politically, culturally, or plot-wise. Locations Location Name: The locations name Location: Where abouts the location is Normal purpose: The intended purpose of the location Details: Deeper details to flesh out the knowledge, be it history, trivia, or anything of that sort. Add both Cities and Locations to a category for the planet they're located on. World List Now that progress is being made, you need only click on the 'Worlds' category to look at every single world at merely a glane. We've only got a few right now but that number will grow. Category:Worlds